Ichigo vs Ulquiorra, The Other Ending
by AwesomeA909
Summary: Ulquiorra's tail was wrapped around Ichigo's throat. Instead of killing him right there, Ulquiorra decides to have some more fun with the Vizard. After Ichigo is thrown threw a building, he can barely stand. Will Ichigo beat Ulquiorra? Or will his hollow consume him first? Rating may change. This is my first story.
1. A New Appearance

**Chapter 1**

 **A New Appearance**

Ulquiorra's black tail wraps around Ichigo's neck. Ichigo hang limp, and Ulquiorra assumes that the orange hair Visard is unconscious. Orihime and Uryuu appear above the canopy of Los Noches, to find Ulquiorra holding up Ichigo. Ulquiorra thinks to himself, _I will torture him a little longer._ Ulquiorra throws a limp Ichigo into one of the white towers of Los Noches. He crashes through and lands in the sand beyond the tower.

Orihime and Uryuu rush over to him. They see him begin to stand up, his sword is in the ground, he leans onto it for support. They also see him breathing heavily, as he shakily stands up. He takes his sword out of the ground and assumes a battle stance. But he drops to one knee, too weak to stand up for more than a few seconds.

Orihime chants her spell and a glowing orange shield forms around Ichigo and begins to heal him. Ulquiorra was watching Orihime and Uryuu try to aid their friend. Ulquiorra opens his huge black wings and glides down to the three people. He lands a couple of feet away from Ichigo. Uryuu steps in front of Ichigo and pulls out his bow. Uryuu feels a touch on his shoulder and turns to see Ichigo leaning on him.

"Ichigo take a break and let me handle this." Uryuu advises his injured friend.

"No. This. Is. My. Fight." Ichigo remarks, panting in between words.

"Ichigo, you're in no condition to fight." Uryuu exclaims.

"I don't care. I started this fight and I am going to finish it." Ichigo argues.

"It doesn't matter who faces me. I will kill you all in the end. Ulquiorra states in a matter of fact tone.

"I am you opponent." Ichigo declares.

At that instant Nel appears out of the hole in the canopy that Orihime and Uryuu created. Nel, in her grown up form, runs over to Ichigo.

"N-Nel!" Ichigo stammers in surprise.


	2. Secrets Told

**Authors Notes-**

This chapter is coming up sooner than expected, so enjoy. I am also looking for Beta Readers. PM me if you are interested.

 **Review Responses**

Mexican ninja1996- I am glad that you find my story interesting.

ParadoxDemon- Don't worry this chapter is much longer than the last one, and I plan on continuing to make them long.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Secrets Told**

Nel leaps to hug Ichigo, and tackles him head on. He flies back into a lying position with Nel's arms wrapped around Ichigo's chest. She is crying on the side of his neck.

"When I woke up you were gone, Ichigo. I looked everywhere for you, and then I

felt a strong spiritual pressure. I turned into my adult form to come up and investigate. When I saw the huge hole in the sky I wanted to make sure you were okay." Nel sobs.

"Calm down Nel, I'm fine."

"But you're covered in injuries!"

"Just give me five minutes to end this fight, and then I will take you to get ice

cream in the real world."

"Really?" Nel exclaims.

"Really." Ichigo promises.

"Then hurry up and finish this fight."

"You got it Nel."

Ichigo stands up with new found strength, and his battered clothes instantly regenerate. All of his injuries have also healed, and his spirit energy is stronger than ever.

"Thank you, Orihime, for healing me."

"It's no problem, really."

"Uryuu stand down, I will finish this. If you don't then I will make you." Ichigo commands.

"I guess I have no choice." Uryuu submits to Ichigo.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ulquiorra."

"I guess I get to have a little more fun." Ulquiorra calmly states.

Ichigo charges Ulquiorra and slams his sword down. All Ulquiorra does is put up his arm to block the sword. It leaves a scratch on his arm, but it didn't cut very deep.

"I'm surprised that you can cut me. I guess you are going to be more of a challenge than I originally thought."

"Was that a compliment or an insult." Ichigo questions.

"Take it how you want to."

"Ulquiorra, you are really getting on my last nerves."

And with that Ichigo summons forth a massive Getsuga Tensho. The black spirit energy with a red outline surrounds Ulquiorra. It crashes through the canopy and Ulquiorra falls into the palace. He stands up and looks to the sky. His wings expand and he glides through the canopy creating a third hole.

"Dang not a scratch on him."

"With instant regeneration nothing you do to me will ever hurt me."

"Shot, then I guess I will have to use that technique."

"What are you planning on doing, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"If you give me five minutes I will make this fight worth it."

"Fine you have five minutes, but then I expect a better fight."

Ichigo walks over to his friends who were watching the fight.

"I-Ichigo, don't tell me that you are going to use THAT technique."

"Yes Nel, I am."

"Don't do it. What if you lose control?"

"I won't Shiro and I have become friends."

"Um, Ichigo, who is Shiro." Orihime asks worriedly.

"Shiro is my inner hollow." Ichigo admits.

"Ichigo what are you planning on doing with you inner hollow?" Uryuu asks.

"I am planning on using my Resurrection Form."

At that moment three more people appear on top of Los Noches, Chad, Renji, and Rukia. Kenpachi and Byakuya had told them to go to Ichigo, while they fought Yammy. All three of them rush over to Ichigo. Rukia punches Ichigo in the face, and Renji smashes his head.

"Ow what the heck Renji and Rukia.

"Why didn't you wait for us before fighting Ulquiorra?" Rukia questions.

"Because I have a grudge against him."

"That is no reason not to wait for your friends." Rukia explains.

"If you three have come here to help then I have a job for you."

"Since when do we take orders from you?" Renji huffs.

"If you want to live you will hear me out."

Ichigo explains to Chad, Renji, and Rukia about Shiro his inner hollow. He also tells them that he thinks that he has a Resurrection Form. He reassures them that Shiro and him are friends and that he will not try to take over his body.

"So you think that with this power you could easily beat Ulquiorra?" Chad questions.

"Yes, but there is one problem."

"What's that?" Rukia asks.

"If this doesn't work everyone here will turn to dust including me. That is why I want you all to protect each other."

"I-Ichigo you never told me that you could die from doing this!" Nel exclaims.

"Sorry Nel, but I didn't want you to worry while I was training."

"Are you saying that at anytime during your training you could have died."

"Yes." Ichigo admits. "That is why I was with the Vizards long after I could use my mask. They told me that I am the only natural born Vizard, so I could have a Resurrection Form. I asked Kisuke about this and he said that what Shinji and the others said was true. I then began training in the warehouse with the Vizards with a new purpose in mind. We all thought that if they everyone attacked me at full strength than the hollow inside of me, whose job is to protect me, will come out along with Zangetsu, my Zanpakuto."

"Wait hold on. How come Nel knows all about this and we didn't."

"I met Nel a long time ago. This is not my first time in Hueco Mundo."

"So how many times have you been here." Renji asks.

"Including this time this is my 23rd visit here."

"No way when did you have time to come here?"

"Remember all of those Garganta's that opened up and then closed almost as soon as they opened."

"Yes." They all say.

"Well that was me opening Garganta's."

"No way all of those were your doing?" Uryuu says.

"Watch I'll show you."

Ichigo's extends his left arm to his face and puts on his mask. After that he reaches over with his left arm and appears to tap the sky. A black portal begins to open and everyone sees the Soul Society."

"No way that is awesome." Renji exclaims.

Ichigo releases his mask and looks at all of his wide eyed friends. Everyone but Nel have never see him do this before. Ichigo continues to explain his Resurrection Form.

"I met Nel on my 16th journey here. Of course Nel was in her child form, but I helped her master changing from adult to child. After that she couldn't come to the world of the living undetected. Then I started recruiting Hollows."

"Wait hold on. You recruited them, meaning they worked for you?" Renji asks in amazement.

"Yes some of Aizen's Arrancars work for me."

"Who exactly is working for you." Ulquiorra asks from the sidelines.

"Oh Ulquiorra I forgot that you were here. To answer your question I have four working for me.

"I asked who not how many."

"I was getting to that. I have Espada #1 Starrk, Espada #3 Halibel, Espada #5 Nnoitra, and Espada #6 Grimmjow."

"But Ichigo you fought and killed two of them." Orihime exclaims.

"Yes I fought them but none of them are dead. And I have one more person that I would like to recruit." Ichigo says as he looks toward Ulquiorra. "Join me Ulquiorra."

Everyone looks in horror at what Ichigo had said.

"You can't be serious. He'll kill us all." Renji announces.

"Did you get hit in the head at all while I was gone?" Rukia questions.

"You're insane." Is all Chad says.

"I am perfectly sane." Ichigo answers coolly.

But what he does next surprises them even more. Ichigo sticks his Bankai sword in the ground and walks over to Ulquiorra unarmed. When he is standing a few feet in front of him he extends his right arm.

"Join me Ulquiorra and you shall be granted even more power."

"How can I be sure that you won't just use me like Aizen does.

"Because I have this."

Ichigo pulls out something that looks almost exactly like the Hogyoku except for a one difference. This one was blueish green in color, but it was covered in glass just like the Hogyoku.

"What's that?" Ulquiorra asks.

"This is Kisuke's latest invention, the Saisei Sufia, or Regeneration Sphere."

"How can this grant more power than the Hogyoku."

"Unlike the Hogyoku, Saisei Sofia can completely obliterate the boundary of hollows and soul reapers. The Hogyoku only weakened it. With this anyone can become infinitely more powerful. Everyone normally has a limit to how strong one can become but this little fellow can make anyone gain power with no limits. You saw an example before, remember when I stood up before with all of my spirit energy replenished? I used this stone to give me even more power. and I will also not use you like Aizen did. All of my recruits are friends of mine, they obey me, but I respect them. I treat them as equals unless they need guidance.

"I have made up my mind." Ulquiorra interrupts.

"What is your answer."

Ulquiorra sticks his sword in the ground and extends his right arm. They both grab each other's hands and shake firmly.

"Welcome to Yunaiteddo, or The United."

The two of them walk back to the group. Nel and Ichigo high five in celebration.

"I forgot to tell you, Ulquiorra. Gin and Kaname are also on our side."

"Really they are?" Rukia asks.

"Yes so in Yunaiteddo we have 9 members including myself."

List of Yunaiteddo Members

Leader- Ichigo

Second in Command- Nel

Arrancars- Starrk, Halibel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow

Soul Reapers- Gin and Kaname

Along with all the Vizards

"Now our first mission is to kill Aizen, and steal the Hogyoku back. Let's gather our members, and attack together."


	3. Unlikely Alliance

**Authors Note**

 **Mexican Ninja1996-** I am glad that I made it unexpected. That's what I was hoping for.

 **shiba22-** I am thrilled that you find my story interesting. Now you get to see what happens from here.

I am still looking for beta readers. Private message me if you are interested. I also tried something new at the end, so stay tuned. And let me know wether I Should continue the stuff at the end. (Poll is up on my profile.)

 **Chapter 3**

 **Unlikely Alliance**

Ichigo whistles loudly and instantly two more Espada's appear. They are Nnoitra and Grimmjow.

"So is he with us or not?" Nnoitra asks.

"If he's not can I kill him?" Grimmjow challenges.

"I get to kill him not you Grimmjow."

"Shut up Nnoitra, he's mine."

They both look at Ichigo.

"Who gets to kill him?" They ask in unison.

"No one is going to lay a finger on our new recruit." Ichigo answers protectively.

"So he's with us." Grimmjow questions.

"Yes. So no killing him."

"So what are we going to do now Lord Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asks coolly.

"Ulquiorra don't call me Lord Kurosaki. I am Ichigo. Remember we are all equals."

"Sorry Lord-"

"Hmm." Ichigo interrupts.

"I mean Ichigo."

"Everyone go to full power." Ichigo says in a commanding tone that means business.

"Yes." Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Nel say.

When the smoke clears Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Rukia, and Renji stare in shock at the four Espada's Resurrection Forms.

"Now it's my turn. Everyone protect that group over there." Ichigo says pointing to his friends.

"No problem." They say.

Ichigo instantly powers down to a shikai. He says Bankai in a fierce tone. After that he puts on his mask. He sticks out his left arm and a white sword materializes. It looks identical to his black Bankai sword, except that it is white. He sticks both his swords out and says one word, Zangetshiro. All of this happens in less than a minute. The spirit energy around Ichigo sky rockets as a mix of black, red and blue and it surrounds everyone. When it clears everyone is staring at Ichigo.

Ichigo's skin is white everywhere except his face. There's red waved lines on the outside of his arms and legs. There are black straight lines on the side of his chest. He also has sky blue zigzag lines from his shoulders to his jaw line. But there is no hollow hole, instead over his heart is the Saisei Sufia. His swords are crossed on his back, with the black over the white. His over coat looks like his Bankai, and his under clothes are white like an Espada's.

The hollow armour stops at his jawline all the way around. His hair is the same orange color in the back, but the front has streaks of black and white. The whites of his eyes are gray, and his irises are honey colored. The pupils are black.

Ichigo walks back over to the group staring at him.

"So how do I look?" Ichigo asks.

"You look handsome." Nel replies and walks over to him. She rubs her head against his chest, as he runs his hands through her hair.

"Thanks Nel."

Nel giggles. She lifts him up and puts him on her back so he is riding her.

"Nel what are you doing."

"Letting you rest while we travel through the Garganta."

"Really. Or do you just want to carry me?"

"Fine you caught me. But you are really light, especially in my centaur release from."

Ichigo has nothing to say to that. So he just calls out to everyone in a commanding tone.

"Everyone here knows how strong Aizen is. But I believe that if we all join forces then we can beat him and steal the Hogyoku back."

"Ichigo, what are you going to do with the Hogyoku once you get it back?" Rukia asks with concern.

"I am going to use it. To make myself and my friends more powerful, so we can protect everyone in the whole world from Hollows."

"Just make sure all of that power doesn't go to your head."

"If that would happen I know that you would knock some sense back into me Rukia. Now we must plan our attack."

 **After the planning meeting**

"Is everyone ready to go? We will meet up with the rest of our members once we arrive at the fake Karakura Town."

"Right." They all reply.

"Renji, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu, I want you to stay out of this fight."

"No way." Renji and Rukia reply in unison.

"I want you all to make sure that the soul reapers don't interfere."

"But Ichigo, you could use the extra power from the captain level soul reapers." Chad replies.

"I understand Ichigo, we will make sure no one interferes with your business." Uryuu says.

"Uryuu you agree with this?" Renji questions.

"I see his reasons behind keeping the Soul Society out of this mess.

"Thank you Uryuu. I trust that you all will not interfere as well. I cannot guarantee your safety while I am fighting at full strength."

"Ok Ichigo I understand." Rukia replies.

"Let's finish this silly battle with Aizen." Ichigo calls out confidently.

"Right." Everyone says in reply.

"Ichigo can I speak to you for a moment?" Ulquiorra asks quietly.

"Ya sure."

Ulquiorra and Ichigo walk a little off to the side away from any listening ears.

"What is it Ulquiorra?"

"I am going to tell you something that not even Lord Aizen known. Because I trust you more than him I am going to tell you my secret."

"Ok Ulquiorra, go right ahead."

"I have discovered a second release form."

"No way!" Ichigo exclaims.

"Should I release it now?"

"No Ulquiorra I have an idea for that trick of yours."

"I'm listening."

"Lets use that as a trump card, you know a last resort. I you or the others are ever in any serious danger use it to protect them or yourself."

"I agree with you. But this release is sometimes hard to control, so I prefer not to use it very often."

"I understand Ulquiorra be careful."

Ulquiorra and Ichigo walk back to the group of onlookers. They all had heard Ichigo yell out "No way!", and now they are curious to why he yelled out like that.

"Ichigo what was that about?" Rukia asks curiously.

"Ulquiorra has found a way to become even more powerful as a last resort. A second Resurrection Form as some would call it."

"Hey Ulquiorra, can you teach me that technique?" Grimmjow asks.

"Sure after the war with Aizen is done, I will gladly teach anyone who is interested."

"Yes more power." Grimmjow calls aloud.

"Now it's time for us to go. Everyone remember the plan?" Ichigo asks.

"Yes."

"Now is when we take back the Hogyoku and restore peace to the world of the living, Hueco Mundo, and the Soul Society."

 **AwesomeA909-** Finally another chapter finished, thought that I would never finish it. I had a little writer's block.

 **Ichigo-** Why don't I get to fight Ulquiorra, that was a good fight.

 **Orihime-** At least I don't have to see you die again.

 **Shiro-** You got your ass kicked King.

 **Ichigo-** Shut up you little bastard.

 **Shiro-** Oh no king is mad. (sarcasm)

 **Ichigo-** Why you. *throws a punch at Shiro*

 **Shiro-** *dodges and runs away*

 **Ichigo-** Get back here coward. *runs after Shiro*

*punches, curses, and running around by Ichigo and Shiro*

 **AwesomeA909-** I guess I'll finish this one. See you guys next time. Ichigo, Shiro knock it off. Please review and fav if you liked the story so far. Bye.


	4. Arrival at the Fake Karakura Town

Author's Note- I decided to change the Saisei Sufia's use because I thought it was too much like the Hogyoku. I rewatched Aizen vs Ichigo and have some new ideas now. So I no longer have writers block. Yay.

Chapter 4

Arrival in the Fake Karakura Town

Ichigo, Nel and the rest of Yunaiteddo, along with Ichigo's friends are running through a Garganta to return to the world of the living. The real Karakura Town had been moved to the Soul Society. Aizen and his followers were currently fighting the soul reapers. Aizen doesn't know that most of his men are secretly with Ichigo.

"I think I see the end!" Nel announces excitedly.

"Ichigo, are you sure that you won't need our help?" Renji questions again.

"Yes Renji, this doesn't concern the soul reapers or the Soul Society," Ichigo replies to his friend.

"What do you mean this doesn't involve the Soul Society, he was once one of our captains. He wants to kill the Soul King for heavens sakes," Renji yells furiously.

"Is that what you guys believe. You are living in a lie. Aizen is really after the Saisei Sufia. Why do you think he let invade Hueco Mundo so easily.

"Renji, just let it go, believe what Ichigo is saying," Rukia explains to Renji.

"Once we arrive at the world of the living I trust that you guys will make sure the soul reapers don't get involved, by whatever means necessary," Ichigo tells his group of friends.

"We are here!" Nel yells excitedly.

xXx

Head Captain Yamamoto looks up to the sky. What is it now? He thinks to himself. Reinforcements? But I sense Renji and Rukia's spiritual pressure. There is also Ichigo's spiritual pressure, but I also sense some Espadas. I guess I will wait until I know whose side they are on.

"Everyone be on guard. Someone very powerful is approaching fast," Head Captain Yamamoto declares to the other soul reapers.

"Head Captain, I sense Rukia, Renji, Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, and Ichigo's spiritual pressures along with some unknown," Captain Hitsugaya announces.

At that moment a Garganta opens and everyone stares to the sky. Ichigo, his friends and some Espada appear at the entrance. Is that really Ichigo? Captain Hitsugaya wonders to himself.

"Whose side are you on?" Head Captain Yamamoto calls out to the new arrivals.

Ichigo jumps off on Nel's back and Flash Steps in front of the head captain.

"I am not on either side," Ichigo says nonchalantly

"Explain yourself Ichigo Kurosaki," Head Captain Yamamoto commands.

Ichigo ignores the head captain and calls out to Renji, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu, "You guys know what to do."

"Right," they all call out to him.

"Gather Yunaiteddo," Ichigo calls out in a commanding tone.

At that moment the Vizards (Shinji Hirako, Rojuro Otoribashi (Rose), Mashiro Kuna, Rabu Aikawa (Love), Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadomaru, Hachigen Ushoda (Hachi), and Kensei Muguruma.), Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Nel), Coyote Starrk, Tier Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Gilga, and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques all appear behind Ichigo.

"This is interesting," Aizen answers calmly, "I thought that you all were on my side."

"Are you really as dumb as you look?" Grimmjow mocks.

"Ichigo is that really you?" Toshiro asks timidly.

"Yes, just let us take care of this. Stay out of this, you and all of the other Soul Reapers," Ichigo calls out commandingly.

"Are you insane, Aizen will kill you all!" Soi Fon calls out angrily.

"I am perfectly sane, the Hogyoku belongs to me, Aizen stole it. I have other plans for its use."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you are wrong, the Hogyoku always belonged to me, you're the one who stole the Saisei Sufia from me," Aizen explains.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure begins to increase as he gets more and more angry.

"I-Ichigo control your spiritual p-pressure, w-we can't b-breathe," Mashiro stutters.

"Sorry, Mashiro," Ichigo apologizes, lowering his spiritual pressure.

"That is some impressive spiritual pressure Ichigo kurosaki," Aizen comments mockingly.

"Hachi could you please put up a barrier around you all so I don't kill you with my spiritual pressure?" Ichigo asks.

"I actually have a better idea, Ichigo," Ulquiorra replies calmly.

"Let's hear it, Ulquiorra," Ichigo responds.

"Why don't we make sure no one else gets involved, while you fight Aizen alone," Ulquiorra suggests.

"No way, I want to fight Aizen," Grimmjow says in a whining tone.

"No complaints here," Starrk replies lazily.

"I agree with Starrk. Ichigo is the strongest among us. If we fight we will only be in the way. Either Ichigo will worry about us, or Ichigo will end up knocking us out on accident," Shinji explains his opinion.

"We will have a vote. All in order of having me fight Aizen alone raise your hands.

Shinji, Rose, Mashiro, Lisa, Hachi, Love, Kaname, Starrk, Halibel, and Ulquiorra raise their hands.

"Who is against the idea of me fighting alone?" Ichigo asks.

"Hiyori, Kensei, Gin, Nel, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow raise their hands.

"10 want me to fight alone, and 6 don't. Looks like I am fighting alone," Ichigo announces calmly.

"Please Ichigo let me help you. If you get hurt or killed I won't be able to go on living," Nel tells Ichigo sadly.

Ichigo walks over to Nel and pulls her into a hug.

"Nel don't worry about me. This will be over soon, and I promised you ice cream, remember?"

"Please be careful," Nel pleads.

"I will."  
At that all of Yunaiteddo's members back away from Ichigo and make sure that no one interferes in their fight.

"Hachi, a barrier please. Well maybe a couple hundred."

"Ichigo, don't forget about your old teacher," Kisuke states and appears next to Ichigo.

"Hey Kisuke, are all the preparations ready?" Ichigo asks.

"What no 'Hi how are you?' no "How have you been lately?', geez at least say hi," Kisuke states playfully.

"Hi Kisuke. How are you? How has everything been since I left? You look well. How's my family? Anything I miss?" Ichigo says sarcastically.

"I wasn't serious!" Kisuke admits.

"I know, I just thought that I would play along," Ichigo tells his old sensei and trustworthy friend.

"If you go through with you original plan you will die," Kisuke whispers.

"I know, but keep that part secret," Ichigo whispers back, " and there is a small chance that I will survive."

"Don't get your hope up. It's almost a one in a million chance that you will survive. Even if you do survive the fusion, the explosion could kill you and everyone around you."

"That's why I trust that you made that special barrier like I asked you to."

"Yes it is all ready."

"Good, and you know when to use it?"

"Don't worry about it, we have been over this a million times."

"I am putting my full trust in you Kisuke. Don't screw this up."

"I won't. Be careful my pupil."

"I will, but don't tell anyone about we said here, especially Nel."

"My lips are sealed."

"Kisuke."

"Yes Ichigo.

"I don't believe that I have ever thanked you properly. Thank you, Kisuke, for everything you have done for me."

"Don't make it sound like this is goodbye, I have faith that you will live through the fusion."

"Kisuke, if I don't make it, will you become the new leader of Yunaiteddo?"  
"Yes. But that won't happen."

"I am just saying."

"The battle with Aizen will be far less painful and challenging then the fusion. So finish this fight quickly, then we can do the fusion. Finish it Ichigo," Kisuke yelled the last part out loud, for everyone to hear."

"I will," Ichigo replies.

Fifty barriers are put around Ichigo and Aizen. They are not to prevent Aizen from retreating, they are meant so that no spiritual pressure will affect those near the two battling men. They both are in pursuit of an item that the other posses. Whoever loses, dies, no questions asked. Whoever won would get both of the powerful stones. Aizen would destroy the world, Ichigo would protect all of world from evil hollows. Good and evil are against each other. The winner decides the fate of the entire world.

Author's Note-

AwesomeA909- No more writer's block, FINALLY.

Shiro- Finally, you were not going to upload till next week.

AwesomeA909- SHIRO, that is supposed to be a secret.

Shiro- Sorry.

AwesomeA909- Ichigo, Zangetsu, a little help here.

Ichigo- I'll take care of this. *pulls up sleeves*

Zangetsu- *puts hand on Ichigo's shoulder* Don't start this up again.

Ichigo- Fine.

Zangetsu- Mind if I end it today?"

AwesomeA909- Sure, go right ahead Zangetsu.

Zangetsu- Please review, and fav if you enjoyed the story. See you all next week


	5. The Argument

**Author's Note-** Hey guys I am uploading this chapter early, because I am going on vacation this weekend. I also have a new poll on my profile, check it out and vote.

 **diegopo30-** Aquí está la actualización que querías. Espero que lo disfrutes.

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Argument**

"Oh, and Ichigo one more thing."

"Yes Kisuke," Ichigo asks.

"The Saisei Sufia's power is not the complete obliteration of the boundaries between soul reapers and hollows. That is actually the Hogyoku. The Saisei Sufia actually has the power to restore spiritual energy."

"So you've been lying to me this whole time."

"Yes, sorry. That is what I wanted the others to believe, but I want you to know the truth."

"Thanks for the info, Kisuke. Now hurry and get out of here, or you'll get caught up in this fight."

"I'm on it Ichigo."

Kisuke flash steps out of the barriers. _I hope he'll be alright._ Kisuke thinks to himself. _He's strong, I know he'll make it._

 **xXx**

Ichigo wastes no time and charges Aizen. Aizen puts up his sword to block Ichigo's white sword.

"Chuko Tensho!" Ichigo yells. His white sword instantly glows white with a red outline.

Aizen gets slightly pushed back from the explosion of power. At this point in the fight Aizen had not evolved yet.

"Now you have doomed yourself and everyone around you Ichigo Kurosaki. Now I can evolve into a true transcendent being. No hollow, soul reaper, or human could ever compare to my new found power."

At that moment Aizen becomes completely encased in white. The Hogyoku is shining purple in the middle of his chest. Four straight lines are coming out of the Hogyoku onto his skin in a cross pattern. His eyes are a deep purple color, he also has no hair. Along with no hair he has no mouth, no nose, no ears. He looks like a mummy, except that he has eyes.

Everyone stares in horror at the new Aizen. Then the look over at Ichigo, the determined look is still in his eyes. Everyone knew that Ichigo wouldn't back down, no matter what the odds. They hear Ichigo mumbling to himself.

"Are you thinking about your escape, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Actually you're wrong. I was just talking to Zangetsu and Shiro."

"Talking with your Zanpakuto and hollow. Are you scared of me yet?"  
"No quite the opposite. Now maybe you will be worth a decent warm up."

When Ichigo said that everyone looked at him in horror. How strong has he become? They all secretly wonder.

"Hollow now!" Ichigo yells. As soon as he said that a cero began to charge at the tip of his left sword. It was obvious that his left white sword controlled his hollow powers, and his right black sword controlled his soul reaper powers.

The red ball continued to grow bigger and bigger. It easily became the size of a basketball.

"I'll only throw this much power at you, anymore and I might just accidentally obliterate you and Hogyoku."

"Don't underestimate me kid."

 **xXx**

With that said Ichigo fired the cero. Everyone outside the barriers could feel its powers, even with fifty barriers put up.

"That's some powers," Shinji remarks.

"No wonder he didn't want us in there," Starrk remarks.

When the smoke clears Aizen has huge hole through his chest the size of a basketball. But the Hogyoku still floated in the middle of the hole.

"I guess I will have to evolve again to make sure that I can easily beat you." Once that was said Aizen's white armour begins to crack. When it finish cracking six wings appeared on his back. They were easily bigger than his arm span and were taller than a normal Zanpakuto. You can also now see his face and skin. But the skin on his right arm, the one he was holding his sword with, is white. It looks like Aizen has begun to fuse with his sword.

Aizen charges at Ichigo and he barely has enough time to put up his own sword in defence. It takes both of Ichigo's swords just to stop the traitorous man.

"No way so much power from just the second evolution," Kisuke mutters to himself.

Nel heard Kisuke's mumbling, and decides to ask him a question

"How much more powerful will Aizen become."

Kisuke thinks about what he is going to say carefully. He looks around and sees everyone looking at him. He sighs to himself. "I am not going to sugar coat it," he replies, Aizen has three forms with the power of the Hogyoku. This is his second form. The first form doubles his power, his second form makes him fifty times as powerful, and the third makes him one hundred times stronger than he originally was. So in simple terms, if he evolves again, he will be one hundred times stronger than a captain's Bankai."

"No way," Captain Ukitake replies, "that's a lot of power."

"Will Ichigo still be able to win against that kind of power?" Nel asks worriedly.

"To tell you the truth, at his current power, Ichigo would lose easily. He is having trouble with just the second form," Kisuke admits.

Everyone looks at Ichigo. They see that he has cuts across his chest, arms, and legs. He is also panting heavily. _No,_ Nel thinks to herself.

 **xXx**

"Dang it I feel so weak," Ichigo mumbles to himself. _I can't believe that this is only the second evolution._ Ichigo thinks to himself.

Ichigo doesn't even have time to react as Aizen charges the young Vizard once again. This time he manages to stab Ichigo though the chest. The sword passes directly through his right lung. Ichigo coughs up blood. Everyone stares in horror as Ichigo's body goes limp. They see Ichigo let go of his swords, but the chains wrap tightly around his arms.

 **xXx**

Ichigo felt oddly warm, he could also hear people calling his name. He even felt himself being thrown through the fifty barriers, that hurt badly. It was odd. It felt like he was still conscious, but couldn't make his body move. _Dang it I feel so useless._ He then feels himself hit something, or rather someone. He attempts to open his eyes, and manages to do it. With blurry vision, he can just make out someone with a long white beard.

"Ichigo, wake up Ichigo," the head captain calls out.

"I think he's out cold," Kisuke explains.

"But his eyes are open," Grimmjow notes.

"Do you think, no he can't be," Nel stutters.

"Don't worry he's not dead," Kisuke states matter of factly.

"How do you know that?" Nel retorts.

"Quit talking about someone like they're not even there," Ichigo replies.

"See I was right," Kisuke retorts, with a smile on his face.

"Ichigo!" Nel screams, running over to Ichigo. She lunges at him, and Ichigo has no time to dodge. Nel crashes into Ichigo full force. The two lovers crash into a nearby office building. Nel is crying into Ichigo's chest.

"I-I thought I lost you, Ichigo," Nel stammers.

"You, better than anyone, should know that Aizen's measly attacks are nothing compared to me."

Ichigo, are you alright down there?" Shinji yells down to his comrade.

"Yea, Nel and I are fine," Ichigo calls back.

"So, you're still alive after my attack. You even managed to come out with minimal damage done to your body. Very impressive indeed," Aizen comments.

Nel and Ichigo are now back in the sky with all of Yunaiteddo and the soul reapers.

"You sure that you're alright Ichigo? That was some beating you took," Renji teased.

"I'm fine. That was nothing compared to my inner world training."

"You can stop with the tough guy act Ichigo. If you can't continue to fight at the moment let us distract him while you heal."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Say that to me when your hollow armour isn't cracking before my eyes," Renji retorts.

Everyone looks over to Ichigo and they see cracks beginning to form on his armour. As soon as they all look the armour cracks and completely falls off Ichigo. What is even more terrifying is that Ichigo's spiritual pressure doesn't go down at all. You would think that if Ichigo used his strongest form then he would be worn out and powerless when his form came undone.

"Kisuke, tell them the truth," Ichigo tells the his old sensei.

"You sure about this, Ichigo," Kisuke questions.

"Yes, they are confused about my spirit energy not going down after releasing my second most powerful form. I want them to know everything. The risk of this fight, the Saisei Sufia's true power, and the odds of me surviving the fusion of the Saisei Sufia and the Hogyoku."

"If you insist, I will."

Kisuke tells them everything, even all of the risks Ichigo had been taking and all of the future risks. Everyone, especially Nel, look at Ichigo in worry. All this time no one, not even Nel, knew all of the danger Ichigo was putting himself in. When Kisuke got to the fusion part no one agreed to Ichigo fusing with the two powerful gems.

"You can't do that Ichigo, you would most likely die from it," Rukia complains.

"No one man can have that much power," Jushiro added.

"It would be like fusing Yin and Yang together," Mayuri explained.

"Don't do it," Chad begs.

"If you die, we will be without a leader," Shinji warns.

"And I won't be able to face you ever again," Renji complains.

"Can we truly trust him not to use that power for his own amusement, or use it against the Soul Society in the future?" Soi Fon questions.

"We would lose a powerful ally, and a close friend," Toshiro sadly remarks.

"Shut up. I am not going to die anytime soon!" Ichigo yells. "You know what, I think that I am going to go and finish this fight. Kisuke, you are the new leader of Yunaiteddo. I am going to act alone. See you later." And with that Ichigo walks over to engage Aizen in battle for the second time.

 **Author's Note-**

 **Ichigo-** You guys were real jerks

 **Rukia-** Sorry for worrying about your health and well being.

 **Ichigo-** I am done you guys are on your own after this stupid war. I am going away and never coming back. *Walks away*

 **Rukia-** Ichigo wait! I am sorry, we all are!

 **Zangetsu-** That was interesting. See you all next week. Don't forget that AwesomeA909 has a new poll on her profile, so please check it out. It will concern her future writing.


	6. The Single Death

**Author's Note-** Hey guys, whats up? I am going to now publish two stories at once. The new story will be up this Sunday. I am also still looking for a beta reader. Oh and one more thing, I have become a beta reader myself. If you want me to beta read your stories private message me. P.S. I DON"T OWN BLEACH. All characters go to their rightful owner, Tite Kubo. I only own my own objects and characters.

Paradox Demon- Instead of updating more often, I will make longer chapters and publish two stories at once, but update them on different days

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Single Death**

Ichigo turns his back to his friends and walks toward Aizen. They are all calling to him to come back, but he ignores them. A silent tear escapes his right eye. He wipes away the single tear before anyone notices.

"Ichigo, wait, we're sorry," Rukia calls out to him.

Nel runs up to Ichigo and wraps her arms around him, he freezes up.

"Please Ichigo, don't leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Nel. But I have some business to take care of, please wait for me."

"You promised me ice cream after the fight, remember?"

"Yes, we will get ice cream after I defeat Aizen."

Ichigo turns around and returns Nel's hug. Everyone stares in surprise at Ichigo's sudden affection toward the ex Espada.

Nel looks up into his chocolate brown eyes. Ichigo stares into her hazel eyes. He leans in and kisses her passionately.

"I will come back to you I promise."

"I know you will, but please stay as the leader of Yunaiteddo," Nel pleads.

"Ok, I will. But please go back over there with everyone else, I don't want you to get hurt."

Fine, but win, for me."

"Don't worry about me, I love you."

"I love you too."

Ichigo gives Nel a quick kiss on the cheek before she goes back over to the members of Yunaiteddo and the soul reapers.

"What was that?" Renji questions Nel.

"Me spending time with my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend!" Rukia yells in surprise.

"Yes, you didn't know?"

"No," Everyone says in surprise.

"Oh ya, we never really did tell you guys did we?"

At that moment Ichigo appears next to Nel.

"Keep your hands off my girlfriend, if you want to see tomorrow," Ichigo claims protectively. He also had wrapped his right arm around Nel's waist.

As soon as he appeared he was gone again. Everyone looked where Ichigo had just been in shock.

A clash of swords alerts the group of people. They see Ichigo in a stand still with Aizen. But Aizen was still much more powerful than Ichigo and easily pushes him into a nearby building.

Ichigo emerges from the smoke.

"Man, that hurt," Ichigo mumbles to himself.

He begins to feel an intense pain in his head. He ignores it, thinking that he just hit his head hard. But what worries him is that the pain is slowly increasing. He shakes his head, to try and make it go away. Ignoring the pain, Ichigo charges Aizen.

Aizen catches his black Bankai sword in his left hand and holds it there.

"Ichigo, I thought that you would be stronger than this. I am very disappointed."

"I am not done yet, Aizen."

"Yes you are."

As soon as Aizen said that he stuck his sword through Ichigo's heart. Time seemed to slow around Ichigo. His lung had healed thanks to his hollow, but the two places that could never be healed, even with hollow powers, were his heart and brain.

Aizen removed his sword from Ichigo's heart, blood splattered and poured from the fresh wound. Ichigo began to fall.

 **xXx**

 _Damn he got me!_ Ichigo mentally yelled. _How did he know my weakness? I have never told anyone, not even Nel._

Black was slowly spreading over his vision, his eyes slowly closing. _I can't die yet. I promised Nel that I would get her ice cream after this fight._ He felt his body fall and crash into his home. _It's funny that I am going to die in my house in fake Karakura Town, how ironic._

Ichigo was surprisingly calm. He felt that he had done all that he could in this life. Maybe if he was lucky he would be reincarnated as a better person. _I just wish that I could see my family one more time._

 **xXx**

They all saw Ichigo fall, but they weren't worried, he had fallen before and always came back seconds later.

Seconds passed, and eventual a minute went by, still no sign of Ichigo. Now they were worried, where was the orange haired Vizard?

A Garganta opens near where Ichigo had fallen. Out walks Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin. They all rush into the Kurosaki house. A scream is heard from a little girl.

 **xXx**

 _No no no no no no no. He can't be dead. Ichigo never dies, he's immortal._ All of these thoughts went through Karin's head. He always bounces back from the brink of death. He is protecting, calm, and hopeful. He always makes everything feel like it's going to be ok. No matter what he never gives up, no matter the odds. But here he was, a limp body on the floor, still and unmoving. She screams, unintentionally. Her dad puts his arm around her in a comforting gesture.

 **xXx**

Yuzu stood in shock as she heard her twin scream. She looks on the floor and sees her brother's limp and lifeless body. Her body goes rigid with shock. Tears fall from her face at her brother's fallen figure. She barely felt her dad's arm go around her shoulders. She drops to her knees, tears cascading down her cheeks and onto the floor below. She can only manage to mutter the one word, no.

 **xXx**

Ok, what the heck is going on Tatsuki wondered. First Ichigo's dad comes up to her, asking her to accompany him to help Ichigo. Ichigo and her had been close childhood friends, so of course she would go with his dad to help him. She never expected this.

When she walked into the house, all she sees is Ichigo in a lump on the floor. She feels the rage begin to grow. It starts in the pit of her stomach, and ends in an adrenaline rush throughout her body. _Whoever_ _did_ _this_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _die_ , she thinks to herself.

 **xXx**

Keigo sees Ichigo on the floor. _What is he doing sleeping?_

"Wake up Ichigo, you're sleeping on the job."

No response.

"Ichigo?"

Still no response.

He walks up to his friends body and shakes him lightly.

"Hurry up and wake up, you still have to defeat Aizen."

He picks up his wrist and feel for a pulse, it is faint, but definitely there. _Good he's alive._

He shakes him more roughly. He sees the blood pouring out from a hole in the area where his heart is.

 **xXx**

Mizuiro is wondering what Keigo is doing. _He's obviously out cold. It's useless to try and wake him up_. He goes over to Ichigo's dad and asks why his daughters are crying. Mizuiro knocks Ichigo's dad' arms off from his daughter's shoulders. He puts his own on their shoulders. Nudging Ichigo's dad toward his only son.

"You should go to him."

 **xXx**

"You should go to him."

Mizuiro's words echo through his mind.

 _Go to him, and do what?_ He sees Keigo take Ichigo's pulse.

"Anything?" He asks tentatively.

"It's weak, but definitely there."

"Good."

Isshin walks over to his son's body.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault," he whispers in his son's ear.

 **xXx**

It's all dark and cold and lonely. He heard his father's words clear as day. _It's not your fault, I was careless._ He tries to make a sound, any kind of movement, to alert them that he was alive and ok. Move, move MOVE.

 **xXx**

All of his human friends and family had left. They had to tell everyone the bad news. Shortly after Keigo found his pulse, it went away. Isshin did a full check up on his son. There was no heartbeat, no pulse, and he was not breathing. He was gone. Now he had to break the news to all of Ichigo's comrades calmly. He approaches the group of people who had come to the ground outside the house.

"What's going on?" The head captain asks.

"Where is Ichigo?" Nel asks.

"Everyone, I have some grave news I need to tell you all. Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, Vizard, and human, has passed from this life."

Everyone stared in shock at Isshin's words. _Dead_ , they thought.

"I don't believe you!" Nel screams, "he made a promise to come back to us all. He never breaks a promise."

"I am sorry, he has no pulse, no heartbeat, and is not breathing."

They all look over to the huddling group of humans next to Ichigo's house, they were all crying softly. The two younger girl's sobs were muffled by Mizuiro's jacket.

"Kisuke Urahara."

"Yes Head Captain Yamamoto."

"When Rukia gave her powers to Ichigo she inserted her sword through his chest. Is there any chance that I could give him my spiritual energy to revive him?"

"That would probably work, but you should know one thing. If you go through with this you will ultimately die in the end.

"I know that. I owe that boy so much. He has changed the soul society for the best in each and every one of his fights. When I am gone I want him to become the new head captain of the thirteen court guard squads."

"If you truly want to go through with this, than I can not stop you. I will tell him your request as him being the new leader of squad one."

No one objected to the head captain's request. They knew that none of them could change his mind.

Isshin walks out with Ichigo's body hanging limply over his shoulder. He holds Ichigo up so that the head captain can insert his sword easily into Ichigo's chest.

"Ready when you are, old man Yama," Isshin comments.

"Goodbye head captain, may you live on in peace in the life after this one," everyone calls out to the head captain.

Yamamoto slides his sword easily through Ichigo's dead body. Light begins to pour out from the wound, engulfing everyone in white. When the light clears Ichigo is standing there with the squad one's haori. Old man Yama is nowhere to be found.

"Thank you, Old Man," Ichigo mutters to himself.

"Ichigo!" All of his friends yell.

Nel runs up to Ichigo and tackles him to the ground in a bear hug.

"I thought I lost you," she whispers in his ear.

"I promised you ice cream afterwards, I never break a promise."

 **xXx**

Yuzu and Karin look up from Mizuiro's jacket. They see their brother get tackled by a teal haired goddess. They stand up and also run over to him.

 **xXx**

Ichigo had managed to get Nel off of him, and even stands up. He turns around when he hears his name being called by two very familiar voices. He turns around to see who is calling him. Two girls jump into his arms and latch onto his clothes. He looks down and spots his two sisters crying into his clothes.

"What's wrong you two? Karin, you never cry!"

"I thought that I had lost you, Ichi," Karin sobs.

Yuzu just nods in agreement.

"I will always come back to you two, no matter what," Ichigo promises.

 **xXx**

Aizen stares in shock. The entire time he never felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure go out. Yet he saw Isshin carry his son out of the Kurosaki house. He knew that he had killed him. It must have been the Saisei Sufia that kept his spiritual pressure intact.

 _The old man gave his life for a mere child._ Aizen thought to himself. _The soul society has really changed._

 **xXx**

Since Ichigo had technically died, he was once again reversed to a Shikai state. Angrily Ichigo stares up at Aizen.

"I am going to kill you for making the head captain sacrifice himself for a mere human. In his honor I will use our swords to take your down."

Wait a minute, there swords. They look at Ichigo from his head to his toes. He looked the same as always, yet there was something different about him. But there under a white sash around his waist was a sheathed Zanpakuto. The sword was not in a shikai or bankai state. It was just a normal Zanpakuto.

 _Since when has Ichigo had two swords, except when he was in hollow Bankai form, they all think._

 _"_ Ok, since when have you had that sword Ichigo", Renji asks.

"This is part of old man Yama's Zanpakuto spirit. Since I am not him, it keeps its power, but it changes name and appearance slightly."

"I am confused Ichigo," Kisuke admits.

"Here, I will bring out Zangetsu, Shiro, and my new spirit to talk with you all."

Ichigo calls out Bankai and his black and white swords appear. He drops them and they appear to go through the ground. (Like Byakuya's Bankai). At that moment an old man, a pale white version of Ichigo, and a fire griffin materialize.

"Dang it King, what is it this time?" Shiro asks rudely.

"You called Ichigo," Zangetsu states.

The fire griffin just stands there.

"I need you all to explain why this fellow is here."

"I shall explain everything to them, but you must get to know your new part of your spirit," Zangetsu replies.

The bird lion hybrid was only a foot shorter than he was. It looked like a griffin and a phoenix had a baby. It's red feathers glittered in the sunlight. Ichigo decided to kneel down, to make himself look less threatening.

"Hi, I am Ichigo, and I am your new owner. Old man Yama has entrusted me with your well being."

"Hello and nice to meet you at last Ichigo Kurosaki. I have heard many great things about you from the head captain. I am glad that it was you that was entrusted with my powers. My name is Jigoku Raion no Tori."

"Nice to meet you as well Jigoku Raion no Tori. We will become close comrades. But before we do anymore bonding I have a job for you."

"Ok what shall I do for you Master."

"While Shiro, Zangetsu and I are fighting Aizen, I want you to protect all of my friends from attacks and high spiritual pressure."

"Ok I believe that that is within my power."

By this time Zangetsu and Shiro had explained the sudden appearance of Jigoku Raion no Tori.

"Ok, Shiro turn into my stead."

"Never Kingy, you have to earn that right."

"Why you."

"Shiro, Ichigo stop, we have work that needs to be done."

"Fine, I'll be his freaking horse."

Shiro begins to transform into a horse. When the transformation is done everyone is shocked. Where the human version of Shiro once stood, now stood a beautiful white stallion. The white was a pure looking as the snow.

"I guess it's my turn," Zangetsu announces nonchalantly.

Zangetsu turns into black armour for the horse. He is darker than darkness itself. The armour appears onto the frost colored horse.

"Ok Ichigo, you have some explaining to do right now," Rukia commands.

"Ok, I can make my hollow and Zanpakuto spirits into a horse and armour. What's the big deal?"

"That no one other soul reaper can manifest their Zanpakuto spirit for everyone to see. Normally only the weirder can see the spirit. But I don't know about you hollow."

Since they are both a part of my soul, maybe you can see my Zanpakuto spirit because of that."

"Ok, you will have to give a better explanation later."

"Fine by me."

Nel walks up to Ichigo and lightly punches his arm.

"Don't die this time ok."

"I won't, I promise."

With his new Zanpakuto spirit, Jigoku Raion no Tori, guarding his friends, and Zangetsu and Shiro as his trusty steed and armour, Ichigo is fully prepared to finish this fig that Aizen started.

 **Author's Note-**

 **Shiro-** Why do I have to be the fucking horse.

 **Ichigo-** Because, I am stronger than you are.

 **Shiro-** Why you, I am going to kill you!

 **Jogoku Raion no Tori-** See you all next time

*Shiro and Ichigo fighting in the backround*


	7. The End of Aizen

**Author's Note:** Sorry for updating late, I had writers block for this and my vampire story. I have decided to only write one story at a time, because then I can prevent writer's block easier. This is my final chapter for this story, thus completing my first story on .

 **ParadoxDemon-** I am glad that you love my writing, and I am sorry for keeping you waiting on this chapter.

 **Chapter 7**

 **The End of Aizen**

Ichigo wastes no time with any further talking, he is ready to finish this. No more delays, Ichigo wants to defeat Aizen when he is at his best. _All I have to do is force Aizen into his final release state before I get Jigoku Raion no Tori involved,_ Ichigo thinks to himself, _I don't even know the true extent of his power, all I know is that he is probably stronger than I am, he is part of the head captains Zanpakuto spirit. Ok let's finish this once and forall._

Ichigo, done with his mental plan, leaps onto his trusty steed's back. He pulls on his reins and the horse stands up on its hind legs, neighing like a hollow horse loudly.

"Be careful, Ichigo," Nel calls out.

"I will."

"Don't come back dead this time," Tatsuki yells to him.

"Geez, you fucking die once," Ichigo announces teasingly.

"Ichigo, wait a minute," Zangetsu calls out.

"Yes, Zangetsu."

"You need a sword, here."

At that moment a black sword and a white sword appear in sheaths on his waist.

"Thanks, Zangetsu and Shiro. Let's end this."

"Yes," Zangetsu and Shiro cheer.

The horse neighs once again, this time with more power. Ichigo charges at Aizen on his horse, swords in hand.

He swings his sword downward toward Aizen's head. He blocks the attack with his own sword.

"You've become stronger in such a short amount of time, very impressive. You are quite an interesting test subject."

"Thanks I guess."

Ichigo manages to push back Aizen, while only using one sword. Aizen, surprised, jumps back from Ichigo.

"I guess that I will have to go full power for you."

Aizen steps even further back and begins to power up. A pillar of purple energy charges into the sky, even the clouds move away from the energy. Powerful wind blows everyone's hair, some people have to hold onto telephone poles in order not to be blown away. Blood explodes inside the pillar, and it shatters. This sends a river of blood onto the streets below.

The blood river begins to charge the small group of onlookers. But Jigoku jumps in front of the oncoming tsunami and blows fire at it. This causes the blood to harden and freeze in place. Everyone looks relieved after Jigoku saved them all.

Ichigo calls for Nel from in the sky. He tells her to catch his haori. He doesn't want to ruin the head captain's haori in his first fight as the new head captain of the thirteen court guard squads. Nel catches it and opens a garganta to throw the overcoat into for safe keeping. She looks up into the sky to see what her boyfriend will do.

He is in a battle stance and is ready to fight. Looking at Aizen's final form, with his eyes full of hatred. _He hurt my friends, killed innocent people, and was going to destroy the world._ Now I am going to kill him, no going easy, never let your guard down, stay alert. Ichigo ran through the rules of fighting that Kisuke taught him.

Aizen looks at the human with curiosity. _He doesn't seem intimidated by my final form, how intriguing._ Aizen decides to let all of his reishi aim at Ichigo, to scare him a little bit. Aizen wanted to see what Ichigo's eyes looked like when he was afraid and unsure of how to beat an opponent.

Ichigo feels Aizen's reishi and trembles on the inside. That much power, and he could be holding back some. Man, I better come up with a plan and quick.

 **xXx**

Nel can feel Ichigo shaking on the inside, but no one else can. No one could even feel Aizen's reishi anymore.

"Anyone feel how much reishi Aizen has, because I can't," Shinji announces a tiny nit timidly.

"No one can, you ding dong," Hiyori tells Shinji.

"That is normal, only Ichigo at this point can sense anything from that monster," Kisuke explains to everyone.

"I can't feel it, but I can estimate how powerful he is," Nel admits.

"How?" They all ask in unison.

"Ichigo and I are connected spiritually, so I can sense what he can. I'll have to thank Kisuke for that. He gave Ichigo and I special necklaces that allow each other to constantly sense the other's position. We can also tell what the other person is thinking and feeling. We even evolved it, so know we can tell what each other are sensing," Nel explains

"Oh yeah, now I remember those necklaces. But the abilities are new to me, I never added those," Kisuke wonders worriedly.

They all stare up at the sky when they no longer sense Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Aizen is holding him by the throat, and Ichigo hung limply. He tosses him down to the crowd of onlookers.

 **xXx**

Ichigo and Aizen are in, yet another, standstill, but this time Aizen has the upper hand. Ichigo is losing to Aizen, and he is using both of his swords. Aizen swings at Shiro, but he leaps out of the way. Ichigo hops off of his back.

"I don't want you to get hurt in the process."

"Ichigo, I won't, and neither will Zangetsu!" Shiro exclaims.

"Only help if I am in danger, go defend my friends."

"No way Ichigo, we are going to help you!" Zangetsu tries to convince Ichigo.

"I said fucking go!" Ichigo yells at his zanpakuto and hollow.

They obey his command. They know that it is no use to argue once Ichigo makes up his mind. Sighing, Shiro trots back to Jigoku.

"What's going on?" Jigoku asks.

"He wants to do this alone."

"No way, he can't win!" Jigoku exclaims, "I am going to help him."

Jigoku is about to rush to Ichigo's aid, but Shiro bites at his tail and grabs it. He holds it tight enough to keep him there, but not too tight to draw blood.

"What the hell Shiro! Let go!"

"No, Zangetsu has an idea, hear him out."

Jigoku stops struggling and sits down.

"Ok, start talking. If I don't like it, I am still going to help Ichigo," Jigoku states defiantly.

"Shiro and I are going to return to Ichigo's inner world. There we can fuse into Tensa Zangetsu. Once in that form, Ichigo can use a technique called the Final Getsuga Tensho. This attack will definitely severely wound and weaken Aizen, if it doesn't kill him."

"Ok Zangetsu, we'll go with that idea."

"Goodbye for now Jigoku. Please keep Ichigo alive until we can come back," Zangetsu whispers the last part.

"Don't worry about Ichigo. I'll keep him alive," Jigoku announces calmly.

Shiro and Zangetsu turn back into their original forms and disappear in a cloud of red and black smoke. Once they leave, Jigoku walks over to the big group of soul reapers, Vizards, and Kisuke's group.

Ichigo looks at his zanpakuto spirit and hollow spirit sadly. _I was a little too harsh._ He sighs, _well there is no going back now._ Ichigo turns his attention back to the now fully transcendent being, Aizen.

 **xXx**

When Ichigo was done arguing with his inner spirits, Aizen lunged at him and grabbed his throat. He held on so tight that he was afraid to kill him too soon. Aizen wanted to make Ichigo suffer by making him feel powerless and weak. Instead of just instantly killing him, he threw him through a building. _That should do for now._ He thought to himself.

 **xXx**

Ichigo was losing consciousness fast, as he fell from the sky. As he braced himself for the fall into a building, he was caught by someone.

"Hey King, ya miss me?" a familiar voice calls.

"Ichigo, are you feeling ok, are you hurt anywhere?" another familiar voice says.

"Zangetsu, Shiro, is that you?"

"Took ya long enough Kingy."

"We fused together, our combined name is Tensa Zangetsu."

"My Bankai?"

"Yes, we will explain this all later. It's time for you to learn the Final Getsuga Tensho in your inner world. Come on, Jigoku will stall Aizen."

"Ok, let's go. Will my body become unconscious while I am in my inner world?"

"Yes it will."

"My family, friends, and girlfriend are going to kill me after this."

"Come on berry, they can't kill ya."

Ichigo's body became limp again as he was transported to his inner world by Tensa Zangetsu. His friends find his body and carry it out to his father. Isshin does a full inspection and says that he is only unconscious.

"Ichigo, wake up!" Nel yells in his ear.

"That won't work, he is really out cold," Isshin comments.

"Maybe he is in his inner world," Kisuke announces.

"Then I shall distract the enemy while Ichigo is away." Jigoku jumps up and charges at Aizen to stall for time. Hopefully Ichigo will make it back soon.

All of Ichigo's friends put their trust in Jigoku to hold Aizen off. They all knew that if they got involved they would only be a burden. Everyone knew this, so no one acted as Jigoku stalled Aizen. _Get back soon Ichigo,_ they all thought.

 **xXx**

Ichigo was currently fighting Tensa Zangetsu.

"Just teach me the attack already," Ichigo commanded, he was annoyed. His Zanpakuto takes him away from his fight with Aizen to teach him a new technique, but then says that he won't teach him it.

"Sorry Ichigo, it doesn't work like that," Tensa Zangetsu apologizes, as he swung his sword downward.

Ichigo decided to not block his attack, instead the attack hits his shoulder full force. Tensa Zangetsu then stabs at his chest. The sword went straight through.

"Before I told you that you wanted to protect and what I wanted to protect are different. You want to protect other, while I wanted all along to protect you Ichigo.

Ichigo was shocked by Tensa Zangetsu's words. _Protect me,_ he thought, _why?_ Ichigo never did get his answer.

"The technique and all of the information regarding it will be told to you through this blade. Goodbye, Ichigo. Next time we meet will be different." After he said that Tensa Zangetsu disappeared into the underwater city, known as Ichigo's inner world.

 **xXx**

Ichigo began to regain consciousness. He had looked over the information that his Zanpakuto gave him. He knew the technique by heart. When he woke up, all of his friends were looking in the sky. _Good, now I can sneak away and finalize the technique._ Ichigo flash stepped away into a nearby building.

Once in a secure and secret location, he put up a barrier. Tensa Zangetsu's blade also taught him a barrier kido, so he could finish perfecting the technique in secret. He sat down on the ground and began to meditate. While he meditated, he began to raise his spiritual pressure.

Ichigo's friends noticed that he was gone. They began to search for him, but got worried when the could not even sense him. Even being knocked out, they could sense him thanks to the Saisei Sufia. Nel knew where Ichigo was, but decided to keep it a secret. She knew that he wanted to be alone for a while, so she just led them all in the wrong direction.

"I think he is over there," Nel calls out.

"Really, are you sure? The last couple of times you were wrong."

"Sorry Rukia, but our connection is a little fuzzy right now."

 **xXx**

Finally, the technique was complete. When he stood up, the first thing that he noticed was his new height. During his meditation tim had speed up inside the barrier. Outside the barrier, he would have been one for a half hour. Inside, he was gone for three months. He also noticed that his hair was longer and his bangs hung in his face.

When he looked at his sword, the chain was wrapped tightly around his right arm. His right sleeve of his soul reaper uniform was gone, leaving only his skin. He walked out of the barrier and onto the streets of Karakura Town. He rushed to his friends position and found them all gathered there.

Ichigo's friends had given up long ago in their search for him. They figured that he wanted to be alone, so they let him. Nel reassured them all that he would return soon and she had been right.

When Ichigo appeared in front of them, they all backed away.

"Ichigo, are you really Ichigo?" Keigo asked timidly.

"Yes Keigo, I am," Ichigo said in a deep baritone voice.

"You have changed a lot in the last half hour," Kisuke said, "how is that possible?"

"The barrier I put up had that kind of effect, in there I was gone for three months."

"Really, that long!" Kisuke screamed.

"Yes."

"That explains your new look," Renji said.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a transcendent being to get rid of."

Ichigo jumps toward Aizen and grabs his face. He flew through the air to the woods outside of Karakura Town. Everyone watched in awe as he threw Aizen down into the rocks.

(The battle now between Ichigo and Aizen is the same as the anime, so I am not going to rewrite it)

Kisuke lands next to Ichigo as his Mugetsu wore off. Ichigo fell to one knee and Kisuke rushes over to his weakened student. The Hogyoku flies out of the place where Aizen was trapped, and flew over to Ichigo. He grabs the Hogyoku and puts it in his pocket for safekeeping.

Kisuke kneels down beside his fallen student as he passed out. _He always pushes himself too far, and this is what happens._ He picked up his fallen student bridal style and walked over to where his friends are waiting to greet their savior.

 **Author's Note:** I am done with this story, but I will write a sequel. The sequel will be about Nel and Ichigo after the war, and Ichigo's life as the new head captain. Any review I get I will respond to in a new chapter of this book entitled Reviews. There I will eventually put all of my reviews for this story, go there to see what I responded to you. Until next time, bye.


	8. Review Responses

**Review Responses**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mexican ninja1996-** I am glad that you find my story interesting.

 **ParadoxDemon-** I will make my chapters as long as possible.

 **shiba22-** You'll see where this is going soon enough.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Mexican ninja1996-** That's what I was going for, glad that it worked.

 **Chapter 4**

 **diegokpo30-** Voy a actualizar pronto , estoy halagado de que lo amas , yo personalmente creo que mi escritura es sólo aceptable.

 **Chapter 5**

 **diegokpo30-** Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Paradox Demon-** I will try to make the chapters longer, but my schedule won't allow more updates weekly.

 **Chapter 6**

 **Paradox Demon-** I am glad that you enjoy my writing.

 **Chapter 7**

 **Deigokpo30-** No sé lo que voy a hacer con la impotencia , pero ya se me ocurrirá algo.

 **ParadoxDemon-** Thanks, I didn't want to go too far off the original story. Plus I love Mugetsu.


End file.
